


Soulmates

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Big Love [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest:CLASSICI DISNEY - BIG HERO 6	Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada	soulmate





	1. Chapter 1

Soulmates

 

“Buon giorno, Hiro” disse il clone di Tadashi. Uno dopo l’altro i tubi che erano attacchi dal suo corpo ignudo si staccarono e permisero al giovane di mettere i piedi nudi per terra, le sue iridi more brillavano di riflessi azzurrini. La medesima luce illuminava soffusamente il laboratorio.

Hiro appoggiò la mano sul suo petto ed espirò rumorosamente.

“Ancora non ci credo, che tu sia riuscito a venire” gemette.

Tadashi gli afferrò il mento e gli sollevò il capo, sorridendogli.

“Due anime gemelle si ritrovano e si completano, qualsiasi cosa succeda. Non potevamo rimanere lontani in eterno.

In fondo soltanto tu avresti potuto ricreare i miei tracciati neuronali” rispose.

“Mi chiedo se sia vero o tu dica così per programmazione” gemette Hiro.

Tadashi gli posò un bacio nell’incavo del collo, gli passò le mani sotto la maglietta e gli percorse il corpo da ventenne.

“Dovresti averlo capito che anche le macchine possono sviluppare un’anima. Come quella di Baymax tende a essere quella di un medico, la mia tende a congiungersi alla tua” rispose. Arcuò la schiena, posò un bacio tra i capelli mori scompigliati di Hiro e gli slacciò i pantaloni.

“Pensavo che creandoti avrei fatto un’offesa alla bioetica e alla razza umana” disse Hiro, mentre l’altro gli abbassava i pantaloni. “Credevo che al massimo avrei ottenuto un simulacro di mio fratello”. Aggiunse, nel contempo che Tadashi gli sfilava la maglietta nera. “Ed invece ho ottenuto il possessore dell’altra parte della mia anima”. Concluse Hiro, mentre Tadashi gli faceva scivolare a terra anche i boxer.

Hiro rabbrividì di freddo, mosse a destra e a sinistra il capo, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, le ciocche di capelli gli sferzavano il viso.

Tadashi gli afferrò le cose lisce e gliele aprì, lo issò e Hiro gli avvolse i fianchi con le gambe sode, fremendo.

Tadashi lo penetrò con un colpo secco, facendogli sfuggire un urlo di dolore e piacere, iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui con movimenti forti e meccanici.

Hiro gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo, aggrappandosi, premendo contro il suo petto muscoloso.

Tadashi continuò a muoversi dentro di lui, oscillando su se stesso e continuò, la pelle di Hiro diventava sempre più bollente e sudata, la sua rimaneva asciutta e gelida.

Hiro si muoveva su di lui, strusciandosi, andandogli incontro con il bacino, le sue labbra fremevano ad ogni suo ansito. Gli occhi si muovevano sotto le sue palpebre, continuando a tenersi arcuò la schiena e venne, macchiando le gambe dell’altro di sperma, che scivolò lungo le loro pelli abbronzate.

Tadashi gli accarezzò la schiena, sostenendolo per quella, gli afferrò la testa con l’altra mano e lo baciò con intensità, fino a mozzargli il fiato. Scivolò da dentro di lui, si piegò e lo stese a terra, si staccò permettendogli di riprendere fiato.

“Non mi lascerai di nuovo, vero?” gemette Hiro.

Tadashi gli accarezzò la guancia.

“ _We are soulmates. I don’t going anywhere_ ” rispose.

Hiro gli sorrise, mentre dei tubi uscivano dalle pareti, li lavavano con dei getti d’acqua. Altri si attaccarono al corpo di Tadashi, sollevandolo e il clone meccanico si spense.


	2. On the wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if.  
> Scritta con il prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> CLASSICI DISNEY – BIG HERO 6 Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada Are you there/Or are you just a decoy dream in my head? (“On the wing” – Owl City)   
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbSvs8VZStE.

On the wing

 

“S-sei veramente lì? O la mia testa si sta facendo beffe di me?” chiese Hiro. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre e guardò il giovane davanti a lui, intento a mettersi un capellino da baseball.

“Sei stato gentile a conservarlo. Ti sei anche occupato di Baymax, ti ringrazio” disse Tadashi.

Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Hiro, che fu scosso da tremiti, mentre serrava i pugni.

“Non puoi presentarti così un giorno, all’improvviso. Credevo tu fossi morto!” strillò con voce rauca il fratello minore.

Tadashi si grattò una delle cicatrici che gli segnavano il viso e scrollò le spalle, sospirando.

“Credevo di esserlo anch’io. Anche la mia testa si è presa gioco di me, sono rimasto senza ricordi per mesi interi”. Si mordicchiò il labbro.

Dalla finestra entrarono dei petali di ciliegio rosati che si posarono sui loro letti e s’infilarono sotto il separé di legno che dividevano le due camere.

“Io non sono nostra zia! Non basta così poco per avere il mio perd…”. Iniziò Hiro.

Tadashi gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò, Hiro chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il bacio. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono e i due continuarono a baciarsi, mozzandosi il fiato a vicenda.

Si separarono, ansanti e Hiro gli premette la testa contro il petto.

“Ogni volta che Baymax mi ripeteva che era dentro di te, pensavo davvero che a tutto quel lattice saresti usciti sano e salvo. Non sai quante volte avrei voluto dirti quello che provavo per te, quante volte mi sono pentito di non averlo fatto in tempo” gemette.

Tadashi s’inginocchiò e gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Non avrei mai voluto dirti addio. Non perderò mai il vizio di fare la cosa giusta, ma non sai quante volte mi sono sentito un mostro pensandoti a quel modo. Ti sei fatto un uomo e io sono cambiato troppo per non capire che non posso più nascondere i miei sentimenti” rispose.

Si rialzò in piedi e si sfilò gli stivaletti neri.

“C-che stai… facendo…” esalò Hiro, con voce concitata, arrossendo.

< Continuo a credere di essere impazzito e questo sia tutto un sogno > pensò.

Tadashi finì di spogliarsi e gettò tutti i vestiti sul letto, il vento gli sferzava il corpo ignudo e muscoloso.

“Guarda” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e serrò i pugni, mentre il suo corpo si ricopriva di fiamme.

Hiro si potò una mano alla bocca.

“T-ti sei… geneticamente modificato…” biascicò.

“L’incendio non mi ha ucciso, ma è entrato dentro di me” ammise Tadashi. Le fiamme rosse e aranciate si rifletterono nelle iridi more di Hiro.

“È bellissimo” sussurrò il minore. Chiuse il pugno e glielo avvicinò, Tadashi si ritrasformò e colpì il pugno del fratello con il proprio, ed entrambi alzarono la mano.

“Però è meglio questa di vista” disse Hiro. Si mordicchiò il labbro e sentì Tadashi fare un risolino isterico.

“Ne voglio approfittare” disse Hiro. Si tolse la maglietta nera con lo smile giallo, si sfilò le scarpe da ginnastica e si slacciò i jeans, abbassandoseli.

“Hai gli ormoni a palla, eh?” chiese Tadashi. Aiutò il minore a spogliarsi, Hiro annuì vigorosamente.

“Questo è un tatuaggio” disse Tadashi, leccandogli la spalla. Il minore ridacchiò e Tadashi ascoltò la sua risata risuonare nella stanza.

Hiro si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul letto, con le gambe aperte e le braccia sollevate, facendo cigolare il letto.

< Vuole sembrare un uomo per non farmi avere dubbi, ma resterà sempre il mio piccolino… Non voglio sprecare la mia seconda possibilità, ma i sensi di colpa non mi lasceranno mai > pensò Tadashi e si mise a cavalcioni sopra Hiro.

“Baymax non è in casa, vero? Non vorrei che… fraintendesse i nostri gemiti” disse.

Hiro gli avvolse il braccio intorno alle spalle e gli avvicinò al viso al suo.

“Tranquillo. È in laboratorio, sto facendogli delle migliorie… sarà il miglior operatore sanitario del mondo” disse.

Tadashi iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro e gli fece sfuggire un gemito di piacere, mentre con l’altra mano frugava nei propri pantaloni rimasti sul letto. Ne trasse una protezione e la inserì, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

“Ammetto che pensavo lo avresti trasformato in una macchina da guerra” sussurrò.

Hiro iniziò a prepararsi da solo con una mano, mentre con l’altra afferrò quella del fratello, costringendolo ad andare più veloce.

< Forse è meglio non dirgli che all’inizio era così > pensò.

Tadashi gli fece sfilare la mano e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, facendogli sfuggire un gemito di piacere. Si mosse sempre più velocemente dentro di lui, mentre Hiro si tendeva e strusciava, ansimando. Le sue labbra erano sporte e arrossate, Tadashi gli tappò la bocca con la propria dandogli un bacio.

Le loro lingue duellavano tra loro, le loro salive si mischiavano e i loro mugolii venivano soffocati a vicenda.

Tadashi venne, Hiro gridò aggrappandosi ai fianchi del fratello e vi conficcò le unghie fino a graffiarlo. Venne a sua volta, mentre Tadashi scivolava fuori da lui.

Hiro si abbracciò al fratello, che si sdraiò al suo fianco.

“Dimmi che non te ne andrai di nuovo” piagnucolò.

< E se veramente sei qui, se non è un richiamo nella mia mente, stringimi > implorò mentalmente.

“Certo che no, saremo i _big hero seven_ ” rispose Tadashi. Chiuse gli occhi e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.


End file.
